


Shared Fate

by Darkangelpuppet



Series: Interdimensional Affairs [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cults, Demon Bill Cipher, Demon/Human Relationships, Demonic Possession, Dipper Pines is Twelve Years Old, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Flatland References, Gods, Groundhog Day, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Religious Cults, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Triangle Bill Cipher, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangelpuppet/pseuds/Darkangelpuppet
Summary: Takes place in the same Universe as Begin again.Dipper never thought this would happen.He shouldn't feel this way.Yet Bill was the only one who understood the situation he was in.





	1. First Death, First Restart

The world was ending and here he was about to die.

The Apocalypse...Weirdmageddon was happening.

His great uncle Ford his mentor was turned to solid Gold.

Mabel was gone and he had no idea where she was.

Getting eaten by Demons.

One an orc looking thing the other a giant pair of Teeth.

Is definitely not the way he wanted to go.

He was too young to die.

But Bill must have broken his bones when he threw him against the tree.

He felt himself tripping against what seemed to be a rock.

The demons caught up to him.

He forced his eyes shut as he felt the demons bite him and his skin being ripped out.

It was painful. Very very Painful.

He felt his head getting dizzy and his conscious fading.

Next thing he knew was darkness. 

He felt he wasn't alone.

Was this the afterlife? 

The darkness cleaned up as he was surrounded by Stars.

He stared at the large lizard that was now in front of him.

Dipper was familiar with that being.

They had one of those in the Shack. An Axolotl.

Except this one was a lot larger and kinda terrifying.

´Mason Llamanic Pines It is nice to see you again the thing spoke but didn't move his mouth.

Almost as if the Axolotl was telepathic. 

"Again...have we meet before?" he asked. 

´Ah yes you might not remember but I once answered your question about Bill Cipher´.

"You did?" he asked. "Am...Am I dead?".

´Yes but not for long im going to send you back to the start of the summer´.

Before Dipper could even ask what he meant or why he would do such a thing.

He awoke.

Dipper found himself in his bed at the Shack.

Still, half-packed suitcases lay around. 

The dream became hazy and he could not recall it fully.

His sister was still sleeping soundly on her side.

He was given another Chance ...maybe this time they can defeat Bill.

Or stop it from happening altogether

He was wrong stopping Bill was the dumbest idea.

Course once they did and finally erased Bill with the Memory gun.

Everything reset again. 

He awoke just like before in bed. 

His suitcase still half unpacked.

Mabel being exactly at the same place as before.

Sleeping. Nothing was different.

He was twelve again it is the beginning of Summer.

Something told him he will be sick of this very quickly.


	2. First Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First genuine talk.

It was the third round of this madness.

While they were in Stan's mind.

Dipper excused himself from the others asking Bill if they could talk.

"Why are you even going through with this again. I know you are also stuck in the Timeloop" he said once they were alone.

"Do I need reasons to do what I do?" the demon asked teasingly.

"Listen, kid, true I'm also stuck in that nightmare of a time loop big frilly made," he said turning.

"and helping Gideon here is pretty useless but he still has journal 2 which Stan needs" his voice was jolly as usual.

Dipper looked around staring at the broken swing set.

"...Bill, you knew my great-uncle better than me why did it come to this" he said pointing to the swing set.

"I'm worried me and Mabel would eventually drift apart like that".

Dipper looked distant and afraid. He was still a kid after all.

"Kid Ford is alot like Mabel but also a lot like you. Sixer is stubborn and pretty selfish".

"Probably not a good thing but it's partly why I befriended him that and his intelligence".

They ended up walking to the broken swing set.

Dipper sit down on the remaining swing. 

"I'm mean I'm pretty selfish myself but Pointdexter is on a whole other level" he laughed as if it was a joke even though he sounded serious.

"Who would give up everything they worked for their dumb sibling. Ford wouldn't. You would kid that's what makes you interesting".

"Beginning of the summer the moment I saw you, you reminded me of Sixer to be honest"

"I thought Shooting Star wouldn't either seeing as how much she depended on you never saying a single thanks to you".

"Guess you were wrong," Dipper said smirking.

"How rare," he said.

"Kid you should go we talk eventually" If the demon had a mouth he would smirk.

* * *

"Wait if we Kill him this whole thing will restart!" he said letting go of everyone's hand.

"What are you talking about Dip dop!"Mabel said. She looked really stressed.

So did everyone else.

"Dipper get your hand back into the circle!"

Dipper backed away.

"No," he said. "No I won't... you wouldn't understand but this whole thing will just restart"

He dashed off further into the Fearamid.

Dipper eventually stopped and sat down against the wall.

Bill eventually joined him.

" Mason Pines I promised we would talk".

"I dunno why I do things... I kinda screwed up back there" he looked over to Bill.

Bill looked amused at him before laughing.

"What's so funny!"Dipper said tears in his eyes.

"Why didn't you just explain the situation to them?" he asked.

"Ford is too blinded with revenge he wouldn't listen anyway. Mabel will think im possessed for knowing stuff I shouldn't".

"Kid you worry too much" Bill stared at him."Just tell them they are your family what's the worst that could happen".

"Huh?"

"Seriously though you should have just told them I would if they been my family".

"...Bill do..do you have a family? I mean I kinda assumed you just suddenly appeared out of nowhere".

"I HAD a family. They are dead" the demon sounded serious for once.

"...Oh," Dipper said frowning "I'm sorry for your loss?".

"Don't be I killed them set fire to my whole dimension...kinda miss them" Bill turned blue.

"I'm unsure why I am even telling you this" the now blue demon sounded annoyed.

Dipper stood up walking over to the window.

"Kid don't be an idiot". 

Dipper knew Bill now was completely red angry.

Dipper gulped and threw himself off the window.

"PINETREE!" he screamed catching him.

Dipper wiped away tears as he struggled trying to get out off the demon's arms.

"Let go!" he screamed.

" Kid im not letting you ruin my plan by having you go off yourself".

"You know Ford will do anything to not give you the solution to the barrier"

"I figure something out!"

"You will kill him if you keep on torturing him like that. You said it yourself he is stubborn!".

"So are you so stop wriggling!".

"NEVER!" okay so maybe he was acting a bit childish.

"KID!" Bill was getting annoyed that was good. Course he might accidentally drop him.

Dipper had an idea grinning he wriggled his arms tickling the triangle.

"Ah, Body Spazzings!"Bills grip on him started to loosen.

Dipper wriggled his way out falling to his death.

Bill looked shocked trying to quickly catch him but failing.

He awoke in his half-made clean bed.

Bill was probably going to be mad at him.


	3. First Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill was there in front of him.   
> Yes, he was possessing someone but he was there and he was angry.  
> He grabbed his shoulders.

How does one apologize to a demon?

How is that even allowed? But he felt slightly guilty for doing that to Bill.

But he really shouldn't feel guilty. 

Also, it hurt a lot. Every time he died it hurt.

The fourth run of things was pretty chill but he expected Bill to come around the corner and torture him.

Afterall he did stop the demons plan. So once he ran into a man with slit eyes he froze.

He was on his way to the library after having just dealt with another monster.

That's when he ran into the demon who now possessed someone.

The man was slightly darker-skinned and had black hair.

Bill grabbed him by his shoulders.

His hands were ice-cold and his grip was strong. 

Bill glared at him"Kid".

Dipper flinched closing his eyes only to notice Bill was not doing anything.

Except digging his fingers into his shoulders which was kinda painful.

Good thing that he didn´t bruise easily.

"When someone tells you not to jump off a building you better fucking listen to them!".

Dipper opened one eye looking at the demon.

"You're not going to say you're sorry are you?" Bill let go but stared at him outraged.

"Why aren't you turning my eyes into baby heads or turn me inside out or whatever it is you do".

The demons grip relaxed and his ice-cold hands turned warm in a span of few seconds.

"Geez, kid yes im angry but im not in the mood to hurt you".

"Wait....what?".

That was definitely not something Dipper expected.

Did Bill say he won't hurt him?

Maybe he just didn't want Dipper to bleed out and start another round of this insanity.

"You already jumped off a building I could still torture you but I think you learned your lesson" he turned around.

"But if not well let's just say dying from falling will not be the most painful thing you experienced".

"...Noted" Dipper said holding his now hurting shoulder.

"See you around Pinetree," he said wandering off.

Something told him this cycle was going to be interesting.


	4. First Drink

He met Bill again later in the loop.

They were currently off having the party at the shack after they defeated Gideon. 

Bill didn't bother taking the deal with Gideon this time. 

The Demon was grinning at him waving him over. 

Dipper sighed and approached him curious what the Triangle wanted.

"Why so grumpy did Red reject you again?" he said in a mocking tone.

So he glared at the Demon who just laughed.

"Come on kid have fun today forget about her," he said sipping whatever was in the red plastic cup.

"Why do I have the suspicion that that's not lemonade" he responded pointing at the cup.

"Oh it's not, "Bill said grinning."Why want some?".

"...no way knowing you its probably blood or something horrific".

"Nope, it was actually Red and her friends who smuggled this stuff in!".

"It was?"

"Yes it was and again you sure you don't want some" the Blonde was smirking at him.

Dipper looked at the cup and then at Bill before taking it and gulping it down.

He immeadily coughed."Eww, what is that stuff!". 

Dipper put out his tongue in disgust."And why do I feel a headache coming".

"Its vodka. Highly flammable too!" there was that way too big grin again.

"Bill!".

"What its clearly not as good as a cocktail".

"Bill"

"I prefer margaritas" 

"Bill".

"Im..im n..not supposed to drink that".

"Well first time for everything Kid!".

"My ..my heeeeaaad hurts".

"Well, you at least drank it all at once if you took slow sips you might be drunker".

Dipper clearly had a hard time standing up. It was a wonder the kid didn´t pass out on him.

The brunette was wandering away clearly not able to walk correctly.

As he tripped and couldn´t walk in a straight line.

Bill close nearby still sipping on his third cup of vodka and clearly not drunk.

"Wait up kid!". "Say kid you want **another sip** ".

"...no...itsdisgusting!". 

Dipper could feel himself want to vomit but kept it in.

"Well, I could make you a cocktail! Also, I promise im **not trying** to alcohol poison you".

Dipper grumbled something not bothering to speak anymore.

"Okay okay, Maybe I shouldn´t have given you my cup but this is hilarious!"

"How about this I tuck you into bed and stay till you fall asleep!".

So Bill did. The next few days Dipper still had a Headache.

He also learned his lesson on not taking any drinks from Bill.

Course

1\. Bill is a jerk and

2\. He can´t be trusted.

3\. He enjoys his suffering 

and finally

4\. Bill is a bad influence.


	5. Handholding

Dipper was in town heading for the library then suddenly his hand was grabbed.  
  
Looking up he saw Bill.  
  
“What are you doing?” he asked annoyed.

  
  
“Duh Holding your hand you're a kid after all”Billy grinned pointing at the children holding hands with their parents just across the street.  
  
“Yeah no I'm old enough for you to not hold my hand while I cross the street ...so let go before I make you”.  
  
Bills grip however tightened. “Aww come on loosen up Pinetree! It's a nice day out after all”.  
  
“And you are annoying me again!” Dipper tried to get his hand out from the demons grip only to sigh in defeat.  
  
“Bill please let go”he mumbled silently.

  
  
“What was that kid I didn't hear you”.  
  
“I SAID LET GO!” Dipper growled at him.  
  
Bill let go as everyone looked at them. A large grin still on his face. Dipper sighed grabbing his hand which started to hurt.  
  
Dipper crossed the street annoyed. He didn't even bother to look for cars because all he wanted to do was get away from the demon.  
  
He heard a loud honk and Bill was next to him protecting him from getting hit by a car.  
  
Bill was still smiling and just grabbed the boy's hand and brought him to the next alleyway.  
  
“Kid you really are an idiot”the demon snickered.

  
Oh, god he wanted to hit the triangle so bad right now.  
  
Bill grabbed his hand as they walked out the alleyway to the library.  
  
Dipper was clearly not amused but the demon refused to let go of his hand again.

  
  
What both of them however did not realize was that a certain redhaired teen was walking her way back from the grocery store and spotting them.  
  
Her eyebrows furrowed at the sight of Dipper with a strange adult she never saw in town before.


	6. I hate you soo much

Once in the library, Bill watched him while he read.   
  
"You know all this stuff is fabricated, kid... I was there I should know. ".   
Dipper glared at him.   
"Why are you even still here?" he asked.   
"I'm... Bored" the demon whined.   
"Not my Problem," Dipper said continuing reading.   
"Ouch how cold of you."   
  
"Pinetree!" Bill said teasing taking away his book where the preteen couldn't reach.   
  
"Pay attention to me already!" the demon smirked.   
  
Dipper glared so hard at the demon it hurt.   
"You can't ignore me for eternity kid we need to break this cycle and youknow it."   
"If we both survive, I can leave and you be stuck here that seems like a good ending."   
"Oh? When what about your friends? Or IQ and Fez It would be a shame if something happened to them. "

  
" Don't you dare Cipher!"   
"Geez that was just a joke... or was it youknow I could do that kid and you wouldn't be here to stop me"   
Dipper gave him a look of pure hatred. Which caused Bill to laugh.   
"Stop being soo adorable I can't take it."   
"I'm not adorable!" .

  
"Sure kid and I'm Sane" he kept laughing.

Dipper was red from embarrassment.  
"Your gonna get us kicked out".  
The demon was still giggling just quietly.  
"I can't help but think and talk in Caps lock."  
"That doesn't make sense you don't make sense!".  
  
"Yeah duh what's the fun in making sense!".  
"I hate you."  
"..No, you don't your transparent as a ghost."


	7. Gift

It's been a few days and Dipper groaned thinking of the fact that his Great uncle should return soon.  
  
Bill had also decided to join him on the roof. Dipper sighed and rubbed his eyes “Can't this summer just end already!”.  
  
Bill seemed amused. “Jeez kid giving up already? It's just been a few months”.  
  
“Speaking of which I never gave you a birthday present did I?” Bill said moving his hand to his chin as if he was wondering if he did.  
  
“No you didn't and I don't want anything from YOU! Last time you decided to gift me something it was a screaming head!”.  
  
“Ah classic!”.

  
  
Bill snapped his fingers and out of nothing appeared a neatly wrapped gift box. It was as small enough to fit into Dipper's hands.  
  
“Open it, kid”.  
  
“What is it....you better not...”.  
  
“I said open it” his voice distorted.  
  
Dipper sighed and opened the box. To be greeted by a silver necklace. A small Pinetree pendant hanging from it.  
  
“Since I know you will just give your hat away I want you to still have something reminding you of my nickname for you”.  
  
“It's ...really umm I can't believe I say this nice of you but I don't wear jewelry".  
  
“If you say Jewelry is girly I will slap you,” Bill said. “It isn't some sort of masculinity complex right because I thought you got over that since the manotaurs”.

  
“ Wait how do you know about that?”.  
  
“Always watching kid always. I have eyes everywhere and let´s not begin with your singing under the shower”.  
  
A realization hit Dipper at that moment. And he shrieked turning completely redfaced hiding his face.  
  
Bill just stared at the mortal. Great he broke him.

  
  
“You saw me naked! You pervert!”.  
“Kid I have seen everyone in Town naked. There are things I wish to unsee”.  
  
“That's it I'm never changing clothes again”.  
  
“Eww no, you are going to start reeking. Besides its not like you haven't seen anyone naked before”.  
  
“I haven't! I m not a pervert like you Bill!”.  
  
“My Henchmaniacs, The Shape-shifter, The Summerween Trickster, Your sister's pig, the cat this morning…shall I go on”.  
  
“Well... They don't even wear....they aren't my species so “. Dipper groaned realizing he trapped himself. “And ...now I wish I could unsee that”.

  
  
“So why does it bother you that I have seen you, kid”.  
  
“Shut up!” he was still redfaced and regretting his life choices.  
  
“Oh and remember the sock opera”.  
  
Dipper stared at him....wait he changed clothes that day in his body.  
  
“Would you stop it already! Stop admitting that!"  
  
“I can't your too much fun to mess with”.


	8. Piano

Dipper stared at Bill who sat near a piano. Filling the dreamscape with Piano melodies.  
"Of course you be here in my dreams you love tormenting me" he crossed his arms.  
"...that actually sounds really pretty...I was not aware you could play an instrument".  
"Well if you been around as long as I been kid you pick up some skills. Plus it's relaxing".  
"Sit down kid," the demon said. Dipper sat down next to him nervous as Bill began humming before starting to sing.

Dipper was actually relaxed. Bill's singing voice was not that bad. It actually sounded very nice.  
Without noticing Dipper leaned into the demon.  
"This is nice," Dipper said. "Are you actually warming up to me?" the Demon asked.  
Dipper kept quiet biting his lip.

"I really don't know what to think about you. One second you torture me the next you act all nice. Plus you want to destroy the world so...".  
The demon stopped playing as he said that."Oh, kiddo I'm not planning to destroy the world what did Sixer tell you that?".  
Dipper looked at him confused."But Weirdmageddon?".  
"Is for an entirely different reason!".  
"It is?" he asked. "Whatever would I get out of destroying this dimension or world? There's literally no gain there".  
"Don't get me wrong I could but I am not planning too" the demon said starting his song again.

"Then why?" the preteen asked.  
"Freedom" the demon answered. "Freedom?" Dipper repeated.  
"Kid see it like this I been stuck in a rotting dying prison Dimension for millennia...if it wasn't for my henchmaniacs I would be all alone".  
Dipper stopped. "All alone huh?".  
"Yeah they are not the greatest company but they are all the company I got".  
"But your free now aren't you". "Not really My real self is still stuck in the prison".  
"Besides I'm not doing this just for me" the demon looked over to him.  
"But once your outside why cause Weirdmageddon?".

"I thought since I like you guys I would free your dimension too I know I am such a gentleman" he giggled.  
"Free our dimension?". "From rules! No more time! No more gravity no more sense Entropy in its clearest sense!".  
"Entropy?".  
" A lack of order and rules. No one could tell you what to do! Let's say if your male and want to be female go ahead. Do you want to fly you can! No Rules to hold you back!".  
"But Rules are there to protect us? Right"Dipper frowned. "If there's no Gravity we would all just float into space and die".  
"Or maybe that's what THEY want you to believe!".  
"Your insane" Dipper giggled. "But thanks for explaining I guess you have a point".  
"Of course I have three of them".  
Dipper groaned."I know BIll".  
"You're gotta wake up soon in a few days Fordsy is going to be here soon".  
"I know the portal is soon done," Dipper said.  
He woke up.  
Maybe he and Bill could be friends after all.


	9. Dance with me

Dipper smiled as he saw Bill in his Dream.  
  
Bill set up a Chess set and was drinking tea.  
  
“Pinetree! There you are!” Bill contorted his eye up to smile.  
  
Dipper and Bill had started hanging out every night since Ford returned.  
  
Dipper sat down.

  
  
“Ford, Stan, Mabel, Soos and me started a dungeon and dungeon and more dungeons campaign ended up being the dungeon master!”.  
  
“It took a while to convince Mabel and Stan but were having fun!” he was excited.  
  
“I really wish you could join us. I bet it would be a disaster, but like a good Disaster!”.  
  
Bill ruffled his hair. “Geez kid I would love too but you know Fordsy and Me don't get along”.

  
  
Dipper sighed moving his chess piece.  
  
Bill looked at the disappointed boy. Feeling kinda bad.  
  
“Well, We can make our own campaign! I'm sure at least Kryptos and Pyronica would play with us”.  
  
Dipper's eyes lit up. “YES!”. “Are you formally introducing me to the Henchmaniacs? Without me dying this time”.

  
  
“Maybe depends on do you think you can handle them”.  
  
Dipper furrowed his brow. “What's that supposed to mean”.  
  
“They're pretty intense”.  
  
“Why does this sound so familiar” he shook his head.  
  
“Red?” Bill asked. “...right” he shuddered remembering that day.  
  
Bill chuckled. “Oh come on that dance can't be that bad”.  
  
“It is don't remind me”.

  
  
“Well how about I show you some real classic dances!” The Chessboard disappeared into thin air.  
  
Dipper stared at where the Chessboard was.  
  
Bill handed him his hand. Dipper hesitated before taking his hand.  
  
“It's up to you Swing or Tango Pine tree?”.

  
  
“Wait aren't those kinda hard”, Dipper said but before he knew it Bill dragged him around like a puppet.  
  
“What's the matter Don't you trust me I'm not going to drop you kid”.  
  
“I trust you as far as I can throw you!”.

  
  
Bill twirled him around. “Geez, relax a bit, See you can't step on my feet”. Bill's Triangle form was floating off the ground by mere centimeters.  
  
Dipper looked at the demon's eye.  
  
“If you let me fall I will never forgive you”.  
  
“Got it, kid”.


	10. Sacrifice

Dipper was minding his own business helping clean up the shack. Bill came up behind him scaring him.

Naturally, the Demon laughed at his human friend's shocked face.

"Bill!"Dipper said glaring at him. "What are you even doing here!".

From the corner of his eye, he could see Wendy giving the two a strange look.

"I'm here to spend time with you duh!" Bill said crossing his arms. "What do I need a special reason for doing the things I do?".

Dipper smiled. "But what if Great Uncle Ford sees you?".

"Oh yeah, what is he going to do exorcise me!?" he saId loud as ever.

"...Maybe?" Dipper shrugged.

"No little poppet we are going to spend some quality time together" he grabbed the broom from the preteen's hands leaning on it like he would with his cane.

"I'm sure Red here won't mind taking over your shift" he said giving Wendy a look of pure spite.

Wendy seemed taking a bit back by that. "I'm sorry, We haven't been introduced yet I'm Wendy Coudoury ...are you new in town?".

"Names Bill Cipher toots." he grinned still leaning into the broom. "Now if you excuse us. We'll be off" Bill grabbed his hand forcefully leaving the shop.

Letting the broom fall down with a thump.

"Sorry, Wendy I be back soon!" Dipper screamed. 

Bill's grip seemed to be leaving red marks on Dipper's hand as he was dragged out of the shack.

"What was that all about?"Dipper asked.

Bill smiled still gripping his hand way to tight.

"Well you need a break so we're getting some brunch!" the demon said as he started walking again.

Dipper just being dragged along.

Wendy frowned at what just happened she had to tell Stan.

Normally shes not one to snitch on someone but she was worried. 

This looked serious. Like what kind of Adult would hang out with a twelve-year-old and be so forceful about it too.

She called in a Family meeting. Soos, Mabel grabbed Ford from the basement after hearing the situation.

Meanwhile, Dipper and Bill were having brunch sitting in a corner to not be noticed.

Which was Dippers' idea. He did not have anyone see Bill shoving Forks in his arms or throwing drinks into his eyes.

It was strange how used to Bill he has gotten. Dipper shoved a piece of pancake into his mouth.

Bill ended up paying and they soon started to walk back.

"Thank you, Bill, I actually needed this. It's nice to have some normal pancakes for once". 

It really was Mabel's were full of sprinkles, maple syrup and a lot of sugar and Stan's always had hairs in them.

"You don't have to walk me back though I'm not a little kid and what if Ford".

But Bill was quiet still having that large grin on his face. "Nonsense Sapling! I like spending time with you".

He looked actually serious as his smile faded. "So promise me you won't die or disappear on me you hear!".

Dipper smiled back. "I promise".

"Otherwise I will replace your eyeballs with baby heads".

Dipper wasn't sure if that was a joke or not.

They arrived at the Shack. Only to see Ford and the others standing on the porch.

Dipper froze. Bill smiled at Ford. "Ah, Sixer! Long-time no see! How did the other dimensions treat you".

Bill shut up this is serious!

Ford had drawn his gun and was pointing at Bill.

Oh no, this is not happening.

Not wanting to see the demon actually be destroyed again if Ford manages to actually aim right...

Dipper threw himself in front of Bill taking the hit himself.

He heard screaming from everyone. Bill, Mabel, Ford,Stan, Wendy, Soos and then it was silence.

He awoke again with a Shock. He grabbed his chest noticing his necklace wasn't there ...right.

He looked over at Mabel sleeping.

He stood up still shaking before waking his Sister up.

"Mabel wake up, I need to tell you something":

Mabel steered in her sleep and soon opened her eye.

"Are you okay Dipdop you look like you had a nightmare?".

"...Yeah, a bad one".

Mabel frowned and shifted more to the wall nudging her brother to sit next to her and tell her about it.


	11. Hug

Dipper did not expect this.

The moment he fell asleep and set foot in the mindscape.

Bill hugged him. BILL HUGGED HIM!.

He felt like his brain would melt just from that. 

Bill seemed to not let go repeating the words IDIOT MEATSACK. over and over.

In all CAPS of course.

How the Demon could think in all Caps was a mystery to Dipper.

How do you hug a triangle back?

Dipper tried wrapping his arms around the triangle careful not to hit the triangles edges.

This felt nice. Bill noticed him hugging back and let go.

"...Sorry, Pinetree just ... Don´t ever do that again".

He could swear the Triangles color shifted to a light pink.

So he's embarrassed right?. 

Bill meanwhile was damning himself for growing attached to the kid.

But seeing the kid smile, bein pain anything was just nice.

He liked Dipper's terrified screams. He liked the way he smiled. He liked his laugh.

Was...was this actually genuine friendship?

He liked Sixer sure but Pinetree was a bit different.

Maybe course the kid didn't seem to leave him.

Memories flashed in his mind. Bill wanted nothing to do with this.

Stupid Memories, Stupid Past, Stupid Pinetree.

Pinetree was staring at him with his hazel Eyes.

Dipper blinked a few times before asking "Are you okay?".

"Yeah, I'm ...fine".

Bill knew he needs to stop spending time with this Human. He is making him weak.

No matter how much he enjoys him being in Pain. No matter how hilarious his screams are.

No matter how cute his sneezes are. No matter how...

Bill angry with himself disappeared leaving a stunned Dipper behind.


	12. Separate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> also, just Headcanons to Love languages. Bill likes Acts of Sevice and Quality Time second while Dipper prefers Quality Time, with Words of Affection being a close second.

Bill has not visited him in a month.

Dipper knew he was always watching so he was always there but...

He can't believe he was going to even think it.

He missed the Demon.

So when he finally saw him again Bill seemed quiet and distant.

Mabel, Stan and him had just entered at Greasy's Diner when he spotted the man leaning on a tree looking kinda dejected.

Dipper excused himself and joined the Demon outside.

He didn't even seem that concerned that Dipper was there, to be honest.

Almost as he was ignoring him.

"Where have you been?" he asked the man.

"...Around" he stared blankly at the kid before ready to walk away.

Dipper enough of Bill ignoring him so he just had to be interesting again.

"Have you found out the barrier code yet?" he asked the Blonde.

"I have indeed been busy looking through Sixer's study and lab but no the whole house is useless".

Dipper could try to figure it out but that would be bad. But he also felt bad for the Triangle.

He tried to figure out which was the right thing to do. Would Weirdmageddoon really be soo bad?

His Memories screamed YES!. Remember what you saw. Remember what Ford said.

But the other said Bill needed Help and what Bill said made Sense.

How would a world without any rules even work?

Was Weirdmageddon just an unstable version of what Bill was planning.

Why was he still thinking about this!

"Geez kid calm down. If you think so much your heads going to explode".

Dipper actually gave him a look of Panic causing Bill to smile and ruffle his hair.

Bill had a new idea.

Maybe he can turn his Weakness which was Pinetree against the others in the Zodiac.

A wide grin spread across his face.

Without Pinetree who will stop him huh?

They can try!

"Sorry I was gone kiddo you know how it is Plans of World domination and all that stuff".

"Why don't you tell me what you did while I was gone. I mean I already know but I like hearing your voice get all excited about adventures".

Dipper gave him a nod."You sure through I have been through almost the same adventures with slight variations".

"Nah lay it on me Pinetree".


	13. Reasons

Dipper knew he and Bill were just using each other.

Bill knew that too.

They were manipulating each other and honestly he did not see anything wrong with it.

Because regardless they do actually enjoy each other's company.

Bill's Reasons were clear as day.

\- Without the Pinetree in the zodiac, he can't be stopped using that method

\- He is very much aware Dipper could figure out the Barriercode if he wanted to. 

\- He was his entertainment. Bill was bored and Dipper in agony is delightful. so was annoying him 

Dipper's reasons were not better.

\- Bill knows everything therefore he could teach him a lot.

\- Bill was the only one he could really talk about the time loops and everything without having to fill them in over and over again.

\- and lastly, he just wanted to understand Bill. He wanted a **Mystery** and he got one.

There are more reasons they decided to keep each other company and honestly, Dipper wouldn't trade it for anything.

Soo Bill kinda promised him he would teach him **Magick**...like basics and advanced stuff and yeah he is probably gonna die a lot.

Actually he was pretty sure he died like a few times since he talked with Bill about the Barriercodes.

Well...being a paranormal Investigator was dangerous. So what if he got carried away with the whole Hah I can't die thing!

Yeah, Bill told him to stop and the magick lessons were for self-defense course Bill just got angry at him for constantly dying.

So what if he got a little reckless?

Don't get it wrong dying still hurt but the Information he now had was worth it. At least to him.

Also how old was he now....kinda hard to tell with **Time** resetting and all.

Maybe like 14 or is it already 15? does it matter he was still in the body of a 12-year-old?


	14. Lessons

Bill sat in a crosslegged position.

Dipper on his lap. He was currently showing Dipper how to control his qi into energy.

Dipper had trouble meditating probably because he was almost always on edge.

Bill was ranting about something again and Dipper groaned opening his eyes and stopped his focus.

"Kid are you even listening" the demon would ask him. Dipper stood up brushing off the dirt from his clothes.

"Another useless day" he packed his backpack clearly annoyed that he is not producing any progress.

"Magick is not a quick thing to learn kid it's like learning another language slow and painful ...unless your ME of course" the demon laid down on the grass of the clearing.

"How did you learn anyways?" Dipper asked. "Were you like born with them?". 

Bill closed his eyes "Nah! It may surprise you but I wasn't always a ´Demon´and Demon is just something people refer to me as".

"Then did you learn them? Did someone teach you?".

"Negative again" The demon opened one eye to look dipper in the eyes.

Dipper stared at the demon amused.

"Tell me!" Dipper teasingly dropped himself on top of the demon, till he was laying chest and face on the demon's chest.

Causing the demon to ruffle his hair and slowly sit back up.

"Someone gave them to me ...Happy".

Dipper gave him a look of wonder. "Who?".

"Not telling!".

"Not fair" Dipper gave him a smile.

"I'm gonna find out!" Dipper said grabbing the journal.

"Its no Creature in there kid" Bill rolled his eyes.

"Can you at least give me a hint?".

"Fine, I call him Big Frilly".

Dipper wrote it down and give Bill a determent look.


	15. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why are you staring at the aquarium like that?

Dipper was in the Mindscape. He was currently projecting the Shack in his mind.

After all, he just has gotten used to the idea of lucid dreaming and Astral Projecting.

Well without Bill's help that is. Speaking of which.

What he didn't think would happen was that the triangle was staring at the aquarium in the living room of the shack.

Staring at the little Lizard in the tank. 

"What are you doing?", Bill was eerily quiet before noticing Dipper.

"Right ...sorry" he said.

Dipper looked through the aquarium seeing the small lizard swimming happily around.

"Are you watching that lizard? what's it called again?".

"...That's an Axolotl kid" Bill said almost annoyed at the name of the animal.

"Right Grandpa Shermy gave this one to my Grunkle" Dipper frowned unsure why the triangle kept staring at it.

Bill looked at Dipper "Right let's not bother with that I want you to show me your process Pinetree!".

Dipper gave him a smile nodding.

* * *

´Dipper has been acting differently hasn't he´ Mabel asked just a few days ago to her Greatuncle.

Dipper and she had suddenly drift apart and she had no idea why. Did she do something wrong?

Or is Dipdop being a being dummy?

Mabel sighed seeing her Brother run off somewhere again.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

Dipper just shrugged "Libary as usual".

Mabel grabbed his arm "Let's go together then!".

Dipper laughed smiling "Sure if you don't mind me reading all day".

She is going to find out what's wrong! Don't you worry brobro Mabel here is to save the day!

Even if she had to force him to spend time with her.

Once there Dipper immediately went look through books about deities and creatures.

"What are you even looking for?" she asked looking through a romance book featuring vampires might as well stay on topic.

Dipper frowned "I'm not sure myself". He opened a book about creatures.

This book had animals instead of mythology creatures but stopped when he noticed a page about an Axolotl.

Bill had been looking at one just last night. He stopped and skimmed through the page stopping at the words. "Named after the deity...".

"I think I found something!"Dipper grinned looking through the other books for a certain deity.

Dipper read it out aloud so Mabel who was peaking at the book from over his Shoulder could hear.

"Xolotl the Aztec god of lightning and death. Also the God of Twins, Fire, Lightning, Monsters, Misfortune, Sickness and Deformities".

Dipper stared at his twin before frowning. The god of Twins and deformities?. He touched his forehead unsure what to think.

"Two animals are associated with this deity dogs and Axolotl's".

Mabel started giggling "Ah because a dog is god backwards". "I don't think its because of that".

..right so this was it A god of Chaos or things people would associate with that word, in a way it makes sense for Bill to get his powers from him or her.

Big frilly probably refers to the size of the deity and the gills.

But the fact that its the god of Twins that made his skin crawl. There were two sets of twins in the Zodiac. He and Mabel and Stan and Ford.

All Pines.

And from both of them Ford had a disformity his hand and he ...had his birthmark.

Dipper closed the book in thought. His head started to hurt.

No its more like his birthmark was starting to hurt. He tried to ignore it as he helped Mabel pick up a few books of her own.

Mostly trashy romance novels. He would personally never read.

They checked out the library and headed back to the Shack books in hand.


	16. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I hope your all safe and sound during the virus.  
> I finally updating I am going to write the whole story out and post updates every week.  
> I think thats fair, also planning on turning ' The Sun, The Moon the Star' into a doujin instead of a fanfic.  
> So that will be fun.

Mabel frowned seeing Dipper hunched over a laptop looking like he hadn’t slept in ages.

„Dipdop I think you need a break...what are you even doing?“.

„I am going through our Familytree, “ he said gesturing her to sit down.

„I need you to come and look at this „ he frowned.

Mabel did so confused but excited to hear more about her family.

„Do you see it?“ he asked.

She looked at the family tree confused what Dipper meant.

„See what ?“ she asked.

Dipper groaned „Okay okay see this in every second generation twins are born that is not normal“.

Mabel looked confused „Oh hey look Stan has a twin!...why have we never heard of this Stanley?“.

Dipper smiled „and look at this every time a twin is born one has a birth defect ranging from two different colored eyes to multiple teeth and to six-fingered hands“.

„Yeah, but You don’t have a birth defect and neither have I so this just means its coincidence and not some weird conspiracy“ she reasoned with him.

Not having the heart to tell him this was crazy.

„I wouldn’t say so ...I think that's what mom meant when she said I was special and meant for greater things“.

He recalled his mother always telling him that when he came home crying because someone made fun of his birthmark.

„Our family isn’t some cult or made a deal with whatever you are thinking dipdop“ she was biting her lip. She too was now unsure.

Dipper frowned „You don’t know that! We barely know anything about our family!“ he shouted knocking over the laptop.

He couldn’t help it but think about Stan and Ford when he said that.

He stood up „I’m going to get some fresh air“.

„...Dipper what is happening to you“ she whispered.

Dipper was pacing back and forth „I’m so close to figuring out the truth“.

„I just need some more Information there must be something“.

„You need sleep“ Bill said from his mindscape.

„That's all you will tire yourself out like this“ the demon mumbled.

„Are you worried about me?“ Dipper asked blushing.

„Of course I am kid“ the demon would grin if he had a mouth

.

„Fine I am going to rest if you promise to help me figure this out, “ Dipper said.

„If that's all, “ the demon said amused. Dipper smiled laying down.

„See you in the mindscape“ he mumbled.

Once Dipper fell asleep the demon looked around.

„Now isn’t that interesting. Hmm, big frilly might be more of a problem when I first thought“.

His eye wandered to Dipper. He felt the urge to calm him.

Clearly the boy was suffering a nightmare.

Bill kissed his Forehead humming. It felt like an eternity looking at the boys birthmark.

Weirdmageddon can wait. Big Frilly was clearly planning something.


	17. Secrets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'But I would kill to make you feel  
> I'd kill to move your face an inch  
> I see you staring into space
> 
> I wanna stick my fist into your mouth  
> And twist your Arctic heart
> 
> Yes, I would kill to make you feel  
> I don't mean kill someone for real  
> I couldn't do that, it is wrong'  
> \- The Killing type (Amanda Palmer)

Bill was leaning over dipper resting his head on the boy's hair.

"If we assume the Axolotl is behind this" Dipper said connecting the evidence with a red string. "What is his goal?".

Bill stared at the pins bored. "Probably to stop me from taking over this dimension?".

"But why put me through the time loop too? If it is to stop you from taking over we wouldn't restart each time one of us died".

"then there is the Order of the holy mackerel whats their goal and how are they connected to the Axolotl".

"How did you connect them to this?" Bill asked just wanting to hear the boy's thoughts.

"The banner in the shack aswell as the fez Grunkle stan has. It had a symbol and you can look them up if you research well enough" dipper said.

"If we connect my family as members it would make sense why grandpa Shermy got stan the axolotl in the tank" Dipper reasoned looking up to Bill who hummed.

"and if the Axolotl is the thing they worship maybe my parents send me and Mabel here on purpose!"Dipper almost jumped as Bill wrapped his arms around him.

"Oh, they definitely did. It seems on-brand for the Axolotl to get involved while making others do his bidding. It's why he created Jheselbraum in the first place" Bill looked at the wall.

"Good job Pinetree you connected the obvious!". Dipper hit the demon's arm with his fist causing Bill to grin "just joking kid that was actually smart if only you would focus more on the barrier code".

"You are after all on my side right?" he grinned giving him a peck on his hand causing Dipper to blush."What the hell Bill!?!" he pushed the demon away.

Backing away from the demon redfaced and wiping his hand on his shorts.

"But in all seriousness! I can confirm that your family is in this Order and were aware of all the weirdness here" Bill said staring at the boy's birthmark before shaking his head.

"While the order is really good at hiding from me sometimes they slip up".

Dipper nodded and added it to the board. 

Bill looked out of the window seemingly in thought.

"Bill?... Is something wrong?" Dipper asked seeing the demon distracted.

"...no its nothing" Bill said. "Bill please share with me! What's the matter anything can help us out".

"It won't help us it something I should and want to forget," Bill said angrily. "... you were thinking about your family didn't you?".

Bill looked even more annoyed. Yep nailed it. "...fine yes".

"You miss them...its okay Bill we all lose people we care about eventually, "Dipper said. "and it's okay to be sad".

"... it's just unfair" Bill hates that he feels so safe with the kid.

He hates that the kid makes him tell every truth he wishes to forget.

What was he his freaking therapist!?

He hates the way how he feels he can trust the kid.

It was a feeling he thought he had forgotten.

It made him afraid of the kid ... he is his weakness.

He hates every damned emotion the kid makes him remember.

Everything he tried to hide.

Dipper hugged him "Hey you have me! I am not going anywhere!".

Bill smiled touching the kid's forehead with his " You better not! Otherwise, your reincarnations are gonna get an earful from me you hear".

Dipper could feel the demon's eyes stare right through him at his soul. Dipper closed his eyes.

"I wouldn't leave you even if I could" .

Bill was broken...broken beyond repair.

It was not that Dipper didn't try.

Dipper realized years ago that Bill Cipher was something unfixable but he didn't need to.

Only Dipper gets to see this side of Bill. Only he can see the vulnerable side of him.


	18. Pinkie Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other people would’ve made me feel wary  
> But whenever I’m with you I feel like I can really smile  
> Through the alleys behind the streets, I’ve always walked apart  
> Holding twisted realities at the bottom of my heart  
> ...  
> Two lonely and broken souls having the time of their lives  
> I’m glad that you’re you, that I’m me, and for us two  
> I’m kinda glad that you’re evil too
> 
> -I'm glad you're evil too by PinocchioP feat Hatsune Miku (rachie cover)

Dipper looked over to Bill.

They decided to take a small walk around the forest.

Dipper never thought he would ever feel so attached to the triangle.

As if they were meant to have met.

I mean duh he was part of the Zodiac so of course...no it was different.

His birthmark started to tingle. 

He could feel himself blushing as he stared way too long at the triangle in human form.

Bill noticed as he grabbed his hand smiling.

"Something the matter?".

Dipper was hit by a realization at that moment.

It wasn't that it was suddenly more that he started puzzling everything together in his head.

"There is more to this prophecy that we ignored isn't there?" Dipper said.

"There's one thing we haven't completed... the Zodiac."

"Just call it a feeling but we never finished it ...what if it doesn't do what Ford thinks it does" 

Bill was silent his smile dropping.

"We were so afraid of the resetting this time loop when Weirdmageddon happens we never tried to complete it." Dipper leaned closer to him.

"I'm afraid but what is the Zodiac actually supposed to do, "Dipper said.

"...It summons the Axolotl to this dimension" Bill said silently.

"We should do it when...maybe just to get answers. We can't keep this going forever Bill!".

"I know...oh trigonometry kid " Bill closed his eyes. "Is it weird I don't want this to end".

Dipper smiled "I don't want this to end either ...but this is not how we have to live our lifes".

His crush on Wendy faded over the years he spend with Bill.

He somehow managed to also fill his stomach with butterflies. Not literally.

Let's hope he didn't hear that thought he either does that literally or would tease him.

"Let's do one more run at this next timeline...we repeat everything how it should go," Dipper said.

"Your planning on telling them?"Bill asked.

"Yeah, when Ford is back. I don't give a damn if he doesn't trust me. I know where he is going to keep the rift" Dipper said.

"Once we talked to the Axolotl lets get out of Gravity Falls together, "Dipper said.

"You have figured it out heh sapling?" Bill grinned.

"Let's seal this with a deal then". He stretched his hands in front of him.

"Not a deal a Promise," Dipper said sticking up his pinkie finger "You do know what a pinkie promise is right?".

Bill laughed "Of course I do".


	19. I care about you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hearts beating were almost one, too small to understand  
> Both dreaming of rising up to the world and fighting back  
> Spending time alone with each other  
> Saying things that sounded just like the other  
> Two different people dreaming of they life they’ll have
> 
> Even in the dark, I know there’s hope for us  
> In the form of fleeting happiness

The forest became their meeting spot a while ago.

Most beings are too scared by Bill to try something.

Not that he blamed them.

Dipper was trying to anger a supernatural creature. 

Bill told him not to and wait up calling him an idiot.

But they needed to restart the timeline.

They both know that.

Bill stopped Dipper grasping his hand causing it to hurt.

"Don't do this you idiotic Meatsack!".

"Bill let go". It was clear by Bill's face that even he was taken back on how he was acting.

Bill's grip got even stronger.

"Alright if you don't want me to go in there than kill me yourself".

Bill said. "Don't you even dare! kid I know we restart everything but ...".

Dipper smiled at the demon."Since when am I more important when your plans?". 

"Hey, it's going to be okay. I will be fine afterwards you be free...we be free to leave.".

Bill was silent.

"Your not as dumb as I thought Pinetree".

"Was that supposed to be a compliment?".

"Bill can you lean down?".

Bill did confused. Dipper connected their lips for a short time before turning red and pushing back.

Wiping his mouth "I can't believe I just did that".

He just kissed Bill. He kissed a triangle well kinda. That was his first kiss! Well, Mermando didn't count so it was.

Bill looked stunned his eye turning pink before grinning.

Tickling him "Looks like someone cares about me!".

"Cut that out!" He giggled "Your soo mean what the hell!".

Bill stopped. "Right back to course...we have work to do".

"Do you trust me?":

"Yes I trust you not to screw this one up Meatsack...but this better be the last time you die you hear me!"

Dipper smiled giving him a peck at the cheek "Can't promise you that but I try not to kill myself".

With that he ran into the cave.

Next thing they saw was black.

Dipper opened his eyes yawning.

It was time..,

without waking Mabel up he left the room to meet with Bill.

He reached in his pocket realizing that the necklace was there. 

Dipper could feel himself smiling.


	20. Begin again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need not one thing more  
> Oh, wrap the ground around  
> Your gentle winding mind  
> Oh, guard the pounding sound  
> Breathe in your fiery air
> 
> Oh, wrap the ground around  
> Give back an hungrier stare  
> Oh, guard the pounding sound  
> You be the moon, I'll be the earth  
> And when we burst
> 
> Start over, oh, darling  
> Begin again  
> \- Purity Ring- Begin again

Once he woke up he met up with Bill and almost managed to spoil their cover by running into Pacifica.

He looked up to glared at the fake Blonde who just showed off his split tongue.

"You are such an idiot!" he said. "Oh am I? Last I checked I was all-knowing!".

The blonde leaned down planting a kiss on the younger boy. Dipper groaned once he was released from the kiss.

"Yeah yeah...so maybe the town is a Bad Idea!" he said. "What about the forest no one should bother us there right?".

"Oh, sure if you want the gnomes to babber on us the next time they kidnap Shooting Star or Red to almost catch us again". ...

* * *

They made sure everything was as it should be while sneaking off to meet up.

The first days were the most tedious.

Dipper felt guilty for letting Mabel getting kidnapped by the gnomes but everything had to be as it was.

Otherwise, the others won't be the same persons that he remembered.

They could act all different if they screw it up.

It was hard but not impossible. 

Soon they managed to get to the time they were to meet first.

Dipper tried his hardest to act like he had too.

It was the hardest thing to antagonize someone you got to know so well as he had Bill.

He just had to remind himself that Bill was evil and ignore all his feelings.

Bill and him had always met up after each day in his dreams.

Bill making sure he was okay.

...It was going to be a while until they could actually be together.

But Dipper doesn´t mind.No matter how many times he has to repeat this summer.

He found some sort of happiness and maybe someday he and Bill would survive and finally move on from this curse.


End file.
